The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula portenschlagiana Schult., commonly known as Dalmatian Bellflower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKMP11’.
The new Campanula, ‘PKMP11’, is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Christian Hald Madsen, in Søhus, Denmark. The new Campanula originated from a population produced from an open pollinated cross made by the inventor in October 2011 with an unnamed, unpatented, proprietary selection as the female parent and a group of unnamed, unpatented, proprietary selections as possible male parents. The new Campanula ‘PKMP11’ was discovered and selected by the inventor in October 2012 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated population in a controlled environment in Søhus, Denmark. The inventor selected ‘PKMP11’ on the basis of its compact and freely flowering plant habit and dark purple flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula cultivar by terminal cuttings has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.